marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rahne Sinclair (Earth-77995)
Move This doesn't look like Rahne at all. The page should be moved. This page is presenting speculation as fact.--MutantMenace (talk) 18:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree she look like rahne. she has the same red hair as rahne and look the haircut and if you notice all her counterpart kinda look this picture Barruca (talk) 18:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Not in that outfit. The attitude is all wrong. And she's too tall. Lots of people have red hair. This is from a 90s comic. Rahne is too old to be portrayed as one of the new kids by this point.--MutantMenace (talk) 19:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Aren't you just speculating that she's NOT Rahne? ::::--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::The burden of proof is on the person making the claim that she *is* Rahne. You can't prove a negative. I'm saying the character is unidentified, and not making any guesses as to her identity. That's the opposite of speculation. --MutantMenace (talk) 23:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Which attitude? you mean the way she has her arms on her waist?? cause she didn't say a word in the entire issue. which outfit?? did you mean the way people dress in the 90s?? have you ever realize that is a alternate reality?? a what if history?? a variation Earth? things tend to happen differently from the main Earth like some characters origins. take as ex: the issue itself. how come she's to tall? most of the female characters in the image has the same height look jubilee. ok, tell me another female mutant who has red hair and has the same haircut as the girl in the image who isn't Rahne? my point is that from all characters, she the only one that look Rahne and by logic we can assume that she's Rahne Sinclair and not unidentified mutant. Barruca (talk) ::Yes, condescending guy, Of coarse I've realized this is an alternate history. Stop being passive agrressive. I've put lot of good work into this site. The multiple question marks come off as shouting. We're just talking about comics. Rahne always dressed modestly, which is what I meant by attitude. By 90s I meant she's with 90s GenX characters (Skin, Jubilee, Monet) in a comic published in that era, not the 80s New Mutants era or the 00s New X-Men era. I don't agree that she has the same haircut as Rahne. Which is the only evidence being given that this is Rahne. She had red hair that's and a little spikey. So what? "all her counterpart kinda look this picture" is not strong support for that argument. "Kinda" doesn't cut it. So yes, I'm saying this character who doesn't look like Rahne, doesn't dress like Rahne, and who is pictured with characters who are not in the same age group as Rahne, probably isn't Rahne. It's only speculation that this is Rahne. This site deals with facts, not speculation. --MutantMenace (talk) 23:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, aside from the lack of facial tattoos (and considering the size of her face, it would be easy for them to blend in), she looks a lot like 616 Blink. Would then make sense for her to be with the Gen X crew. ::--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 22:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Could be. There's too much uncertainty to identify this character.--MutantMenace (talk) 00:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't look like Rahne to me.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 02:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Solution Since the evidence that this is Rahne is flimsy at best, how about we include her at the bottom of the New Mutants (Earth-77995) article, in the style of this article. Then we add in a note that there is speculation that this is Earth-77995's version of Rahne Sinclair. Will that make everybody happy?--UncannyAvenger (talk) 00:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC)